In My Life
by Donnie59
Summary: "La felicidad es permitirse disfrutar las pequeñas cosas" One-Shot, casi viñeta. Leve Wolfstar, muy leve.


_Hola! Me dieron ganas de escribir así que les traigo este One-shot que, espero, sea de su agrado._

_Y gracias a mi hermosa Beta 3 que gracias a ella me volvieron las ganas de escribir._

_**Declaimer:** Ni el titulo, ni los personajes me perteneces. Sino seria millonaria.(?_

* * *

_La vida es un conjunto de circunstancia que van formando a una persona. La vida es poder disfrutar aquellas pequeñas cosas más allá de las frustraciones pasajeras. Algunos viven felices solo porque en el almuerzo sirvieron pastel de calabaza, como el pequeño Peter. _

_Otros buscan la felicidad en la mirada de alguna pelirroja, como el despeinado de James. _

_A veces, la felicidad la hallas en los amigos, que son más familia que tu propia madre, como le pasó a nuestro querido Sirius. _

_Y otros, buscan vivir esa felicidad a través de los demás. Buscan contagiarse de la glotonería de un Peter, de la pasión de un James, y de la fuerza de un Sirius. _

_Otros no fingen una sonrisa, porque esa sonrisa fue construida por las circunstancias. Por los malos momentos superados, por los amigos que se quedaron y por los lugares recordados. Esos otros, son el reflejo de Remus John Lupin. _

**- Oh por dios, un libro se está comiendo a Moony –** Gritó Sirius, haciendo ademanes exagerados.

**- Jamás, en mis años de Merodeador, creí ver este Moonisidio –** Le siguió la broma James, mientras Peter reía festejando los chistes.

Con el ojo titilando por exasperación que le generaban sus amigos, Remus prosiguió leyendo, ignorando este boicot para que terminara sus trabajos. Sip. Era capaz de apostar cada chocolate de Honeydukes que sus amigos necesitaban su ayuda para alguna travesura, y siendo solo dos meses que recibió su insignia de prefecto, quería mantenerse alejado de los problemas. Por lo menos un mes más.

**- Prongs, esto es terrible. ¡Debemos hacer algo! **

**-Padfoot, amigo, yo no me acerco. Debe ser contagioso – **Le respondió el de las gafas, levantando más la voz.

**- Los libros no muerden, pero yo sí. Y no voy a dudar en hacerlo si los sigo escuchando hablar –** Gruñó Remus sin levantar la vista de la hoja.

**- Muchachos, creo que deberíamos dejarlo tranquilo. Debe estar en sus días –** Dijo Peter, con las mejores intenciones. Lo jura, él hablaba de los días de exámenes. ¿Qué andan pensando ustedes?

Luego de ese comentario, Lupin se levantó y del envión logró correr el sillón.

Un aura asesina se sentía en el aire, los ciervos y las ratas tienden a ser más intuitivos en estas circunstancias.

Eso se notó, más que nada, porque a los pocos segundos solo quedaba un Remus al rojo vivo y un Sirius desorientado, en la sala común de los leones.

Cuando el licántropo giró y vio solo a Black parado, más pálido que la barba de Dumbledore, decidió pasar de él y volver a su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, lo colores volvía a aparecer en la cara de nuestro amigo perruno, que sintiendo un poco de culpa se acercó a Remus, sentándose a su lado.

**- …Fue una broma –** Susurró el animago, que si hubiese estado trasformado, se le vería el rabo entre las patas.

**- Sirius… Si aun quieres tener descendientes. Lárgate –** Dijo Remus, mirando fijo a los ojos del moreno.

**- Lo siento, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? Cada vez pasas menos tiempo con nosotros – **a medida que hablaba, sintió como no podía controlar el tono de reproche. **– Con suerte…nos vemos en luna llena –** susurró. **– No te digo que no cumplas con tus responsabilidades. Pero reparte tu tiempo y trata de estar más con nosotros, te extrañamos… Te…extraño. –**terminó esa ultima frase con determinación.

Ante tal honestidad, Remus sintió como su corazón se llenaba de culpa por su reacción, y de ternura y amor. Realmente, a pesar de que lo vuelvan loco, amaba a estos problemáticos más que a su vida.

Con una risa traviesa que se escapó de sus labios, despeinó los mechones largos de Sirius.

**-Perdón, Paddy. Tuve una semana difícil, y aunque no se justifique mi actitud, estar cerca de la luna llena me vuelve muy intolerante, lo siento.-** Le sonrió con toda la sinceridad y dulzura que tenia.

Una sonrisa cómplice se formo en los labios de Black, que no dudó en tomar la mano de Remus y encerrarlo en un abrazo, haciendo que al castaño se le subieran todos los colores a la cara.

**- Pa-Padfoot ¿Qué haces? **

**- ¿Además de abrazarte? Tomando mi dosis semanal de Moony – **Rió haciendo más fuerte el agarre.

Remus rió fuerte por la descabellada respuesta de Sirius y le devolvió el abrazo.

Estuvieron en esa posición un rato, hasta que…

**- Wormtail, no puedo creerlo, nos engañaron, esperaron para que nos fuéramos así se podían poner cachondos. **

**- Nunca creí vivir para ver esto, Prongs –** se escuchó una voz chillona responder.

**- Son unos tarados. Los tres. –** Afirmó Remus soltándose del abrazo, que le había dejado una sensación calida en el estomago.

**- ¡Eh! ¿Yo por qué? –** Se escandalizó el perro.

**- Por pulgoso, obviamente. –** Respondió Potter, antes de que Lupin pudiera hablar.

**- Corre por tu vida, cornudo. **

Y no se necesitó decir más, porque el perro salió detrás del ciervo, el cual corría como si su vida dependiera de ello… literalmente.

Remus miró a sus dos amigos perseguirse y luego a Peter, la sonrisa que tenía casi no entraba en su cara.

Puede desaprobar un examen, puede no ver a sus padres por un año, puede tener cicatrices nuevas cada mes. Pero nada, jamás, podrá opacar ese sentimiento de pertenencia que solo los Merodeadores le pueden dar.

Fueron estas pequeñas cosas que le ayudaron a comprender que la felicidad si existía, que era posible. Él solo tenía que permitirla entrar a su vida.

**FIN.**

* * *

Si llegaste hasta acá tenes que dejar un review... ¿Critica? ¿Halagos? ¿ Botellazos? Lo que sea es bienvenido.

Gracias por leer. Que tengas un lindo día. 3


End file.
